


A lively Dance

by MercedesLP



Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 1920s, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Bar, Dancing, F/M, FianceShipping, Inspired by Swing Dance, Jazz Music, Outtakes, Some Outtakes too, Swing Dancing, lindy hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP
Summary: Many do not believe in love at first sight, but what about love at first dance?
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069505
Kudos: 3





	A lively Dance

** A lively Dance **

Jazz music filled the bar, which was famous for its good drinks and atmosphere and like its name, 'The Red Dragon' promised it had an overall red lighting. The only space that was lit in bright white light was the dancefloor. The live band behind it on the stage and playing their hearts and souls out.

A bit further from the dancefloor, sitting on a barstool next to the bar counter, was a beautiful young woman in her early 20s. She was in a simple blue dress which went down to her knees and had a white belt around her waist. Her dirty blond hair was left freely only to be adored by a blue rose like flower. And lastly she wore white flats with slight heel, each having a small blue flower on the side.

Her name was Tenjoin Asuka and at the moment one could clearly see discomfort on her face. Not only did she end up in the bar alone, without her two friends, but was also flirted at by this young black haired man, who seemed to be oblivious to her annoyance.

Originally the night was planned to be just her, Junko and Momoe for their weekly hangout. However this obviously did not happen, because both of Asukas friends got themselves into lastminute dates. How did she know? Well, her brother was partly fault at it and made it into his job to at least inform her about that and that she should enjoy herself and maybe get a boyfriend.

She somehow had a feeling that Fubuki did that on purpose to get her together with someone even though she was not interested in a relationship and told him so on multiple occasions. She just hoped that that black haired, self loving guy was not brought to her by the self proclaimed 'Master of Love' or whatever her brother liked to call himself.

"So, how come a beautiful lady, like yourself is alone in a bar like this?" asked the man, still not noticing the annoyed look in her hazel eyes. "How about 'the Thunder' buys you another drink?"

"Thanks Manjoume, but I decline. Besides I am not interested in spending time with you, so could you please leave me alone?" replied the blond politely. As much as Manjoume Jun did bug her she knew that some men could get irritated quite easily and it would be better to stay polied while not reacting to much to the flirting, as long as they didn't get physical.

"How can you not want to spent a little time with 'Manjoume Thunder'?" he proclaimed acting as if Asuka was just shy or playing 'hard to get'. "You can even call me Jun if you want." he continued flirtatious, making Asuka roll her eyes.

He was just about to say something else before getting interrupted by another voice.

"I may not know how girls normally react when they are being flirted at by you, but I am pretty sure that she is not interested, Manjoume." smiled a young man, walking in their direction.

The black head seemed to recognize the voice immediately and was fast to have an irritated look on his face before turning to the guy fuming "It's still 'Thunder' for you 'slacker' and did nobody ever teach you not to stick your nose into other people's business?"

"Still the same 'Thunder' as ever I see and I am pretty sure that that rule does not apply if it helps another person." replied the two-toned brunet, ignoring Manjoume's nickname for him.

Asuka could see the stranger clearly now that he was closer. He was like them in his early 20s and was quite handsome. His hair was a little disheveled and was a dark brown with a lighter brown on top. His eyes were also a chocolate brown color and seemed to have an innocent, yet mysterious shine to them. The smile he was giving them was simply captivating and Asuka found it difficult not to stare at the man. He wore a black vest over a red dress shirt with a loose black tie, black dress pants and same colored shoes.

"Tsk, you wanna play hero or what? Well, whatever. I still have somewhere else to be." Manjoume stated, turning to Asuka and taking her hand in his. "It was a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a stunning beauty." he bowes slightly in goodbye. Before she could say anything he was already on his way out and she was alone with the stranger who was standing next to her.

"Thank you for the help." she smiled at him thankfully.

"No problem. Oh and the name is Judai. Yuki Judai. It's nice to meet you, ...?" The brunet asked sitting down next to her, where Manjoume sat just a minute ago.

"Tenjoin Asuka, but call me Asuka please and it's a pleasure." answered the blonde.

To say that he didn't intrigue her would be a lie. He certainly was an interesting individual to her, after all it did not occur often that somebody would come to her aid without her asking for it. Especially from a men. Normally they would only help her to get her attention and flirt with her more than the person before did or just bug her while the other was still flirting with her.

But this young man was different. He helped her on his own free will and did not force himself at her now. No, Judai was just talking with her, seeing her as equal and not as a trophy or some other object you could just handle how you please. His smile was gentle and it seemed like he was actually looking at her, her personality and not just her looks. He did not invade Asuka's personal space and instead kept being polite to her.

The atmosphere in the bar changed when the band prepared for the upcoming Lindy Hop dance competition. Everyone knew however that even if they called it a competition they all actually just danced for the fun of it. There was nothing to lose and nothing to win except for the excitement the Swing Dance provided.

Couples begane to gather next to the dancefloor, waiting for the band to play another song and for their turns to come. There were couples of many different age groups and even some people planning to dance alone. Once the music started to set in the first two began to dance. They were in perfect sync with the music and with each other.

Asuka could only watch at the young pair, while still having a pleasant talk with Judai. She learned that he was a year older than her and that he knew Manjoume back when they went to school together. Also explaining why Manjoume tended to call him 'Slacker' or 'Drop out Boy' like some teachers of his used to as well. He seemed to take it with humor however. Of course Asuka told him about her a bit as well or better complained about her brother Fubuki and that he just couldn't keep his nose out of her business, continuously embarrassing her or trying to get her to be with someone she didn't even know.

It was surprising to her how easily it was to talk to him and how fast she opened up about herself. She was normally the type to be more closed of to others, but she just couldn't help it. Judai just had that vibe to him that you could tell him anything and it would be okay.

While the dancing was continuing she kept watching from the sidelines. The dancing couple may be young, Asuka guessed them to be 18 or so, but they definitely knew each other longer. The boy with short dark brown hair was even swinging his partner with long dark blue hair around his waist once. It was clear that these two trusted each other a lot. The dance move earned many cheers from the audience that continued their rhythmic clapping to the music.

[[A/N: In case you don't know what the Swing looks like here is an example.]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUGsLoZYXb4&feature=emb_logo)

"Those two are pretty good." remarked Judai noticing Asuka's stare at the dancefloor.

"Yeah, they are incredible..." agreed the blond redirecting her gaze away from the scene, not catching the small smirk growing on Judai's face. The brunette stood up abruptly, surprising the young beauty and was now in front of Asuka, his hand extended towards her as an inviting gesture. Asuka could only look at the hand confused, a brow raised slightly.

Judai, picking up on her confusion with the everlasting smile, suggested "Care to dance with me, Asuka?"

"But I'm not much of a dancer. Besides, I just met you today." she responded a little shocked about his sudden enthusiasm.

She was never much of a dancer and the only time she had to dance was the Fox Trot on a formal party. She still remembered how much she hated that night. The arm positioning of the dance was uncomfortable, there was no personal space and all the guys were just the same. All horney perverts. But when it came to the Swing she had no experience with that. She could only say that form watching, those two dance styles were pretty much opposites from each other, even though both were mainly pair dances.

"And? You don't need to be a dancer, you just need to keep moving. And if you don't trust me yet, that's fine. I don't plan on swinging you around like the other pair did, unless you want me to that is." he laugh at the last part.

"No thanks, I'm fine without the acrobatic stunts." Asuka sweatdropped, still not sure if she should trust him enough to lead her in a dance. However his reassuring grin made her reluctantly take his outstretched hand. Once intertwined he pulled her softly out of her seat and in the direction of the dancefloor. Asuka couldn't help but still hold slight suspicion and concern in her mind. She just hoped she made the right decision on trusting this stranger.

Standing at the edge and still observing the dancers before them sadly didn't seese her heart from pounding inside her chest. Picking at her own fingernails out of nervousness was a habit she really needed to lose. Her prayers of no one noticing it wasn't answered as well when Judai took one of her hands to stop the fidgeting. Leaning closer to Asuka he whispered reassuring words to her, which surprisingly helped a bit with her tension but not her beating heart. Nevertheless Asuka has never been one to quit and so she breathed in and out to get ready for their dance.

With a bright grin on his face, Judai lead them onto the dancefloor when it was finally their turn. Taking both her hands into his they started out slow. Following the rhythmic beat of the music Asuka let him lead her and was surprised how good he could read her. Whenever they performed a move she wasn't sure on how to do, he lead her out of it and into another she did know. Judai only made her do moves that she had seen other dancers perform before them and they only got faster once he was sure that she was ready for a quicker rhythm.

Her anxiousness faded and was replaced with delight. Her heart continued to beat hard but now out of bliss and eagerness. No matter how much she tried she couldn't keep the smile of of her face and soon slight giggles escaped her lips. The thrill of the Swing got her full force and the blonde felt like she was gliding over the floor.

At one point Judai had pulled her closer to him, her back against his chest. The move came so unexpected that her cheeks blossomed red and as fast as the closeness came it was gone again. Shortly after he set them up for a small solo dance, so that she could show him what she got. It was almost like a challenge to her. The embarrassment forgotten she grint and presented what she had picked up from watching the few solo dancers the competition had. Proud at herself after that they returned to dancing together. Not even hearing the cheering and clapping of the crowd.

It wasn't long after that that their time was over and they went back to their seats at the bar table. The adrenalin still flowing through both their veins. Drinking a glass of water to cool down and breathing long, deep breaths. None of them talking until they had gathered themselves enough.

"For your first time dancing the Lindy Hop you were pretty good, Asuka." spoke Judai up.

"Thank you. I have to admit, it was a lot more fun than I imagined. I felt like I was floating for a moment and my heart wouldn't stop beating." Asuka admitted. A soft smile gracing her features even now.

"Glad to hear that. As much as I like the Swing as a dance in itself it is always more fun when you have someone to dance it with. So I'm happy that I could find such a great partner." there it was again, that smile of his that made everything else seem trivial. As if his praise wasn't enough to make her blush once more, his smiles just appeared to make her melt from the inside out.

Shaking her head Asuka changed the topic and they kept on talking about unimportant stuff. The night carried on until exhaustion eventually caught up with them and they had to say their farewells. Both went their separate ways, promising to meet again one day.

It has been a week after that lively dance and Asuka was once more sitting in the bar 'The Red Dragon'. This time however she wasn't alone. Her two best friends, Momoe and Junko were sitting next to her and asking her all sorts of things. Mainly about this mysterious stranger they heard about from Fubuki. That brother of hers must have been somewhere in the bar last week and watched her interactions with Judai from afar. That was so typical for him and Asuka sure was happy that she just got another excuse to stomp her brother in the ground the next time she saw him.

"So how did he look? Was he hot?" inquired Momoe.

"And what did you two talk about? Come on, give us the jucy infos, Asuka." Junko added.

The girl in question could only shake her head "You two never change..."

"Well?" the two continued, ignoring the blonds remark. That was when the music changed and people, mainly couples started to gather around.

"Ah, seems like it's the time of the night again." mumbled Asuka.

"Time of the night?" wondered the duo, looking at each other questionaly. Normally the three wouldn't hold they're weekly 'get togethers' so late. So these two didn't know about the dance competitions this bar held at night.

Before someone could answer the confused girls question a male voice asked the blond lady in the middle "Care to dance with me?"

Junko, knowing that her friend wasn't a fan of being flirted at, sneered at him "Sorry, but Asuka-"

"I was wondering when you would ask me again, Judai." interrupted said girl, taking the boy's outstretched hand once again. Momoe and Junko where shocked, to put it simply. Unable to speak they could only watch as their usually cold friend was led to the dancefloor. Asuka turned slightly to look back at her fish imitating friends and stifled a laugh as she winked at them before giving her full attention to the two-toned brunet.

Asuka knew that love at first sight didn't exist and she was sure that no matter how intrigued she was by Judai that this wasn't love. However, nobody ever said that it couldn't develop into one in the heated motions of a dance.

_**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~** _

Outtake #1:

"So, how come a beautiful lady, like yourself is alone in a bar like this?" asked the man, still not noticing the annoyed look in her hazel eyes. "How about 'the Thunder' buys you another drink?"  


"Actually, I would rather have the money." stated the blond casually.

"Hä...?" Manjoume could only blink in surprise.

"Cut! That is not the right line Asuka..." said Mercedes next to the camera. Asuka only gave her a cold stare, scaring the director into a corner. "N-nevermind... W-we will just take a little brake and try again later..."

Outtake #2:

"Well, Tenjoin-kun? Don't be shy. Ask me out" flirted the rich boy confidently.

"Okay. Go out then." said the blond nonchalant.

Manjoume just ignored her wrong lines, seeing how that was not the first time and continued "I'm sure I could make you very happy."

"Why? Are you leaving?" smiled the beauty a bone chilling smile, giving not just Manjoume but also the Director the chills.

Mercedes was to afraid to announce the cut and just whispered to the crew to keep filming and that they would cut this out of the scene later.

Outtake #3:

Coming home from her hangout session with Momoe and Junko, Asuka was ready to hit the bed directly after doing her night routine. She did have teaching job tomorrow after all. However, she was not expecting to see Fubuki on her couch, ready to surprise his beloved sister. But what he did not expect was for Asuka to punch him in the head and to yell at him for invading her privacy yet again.

The rest of the night was spent with Fubuki running around her home, Asuka chasing him. Lectures being thundered and objects flying against his head until he finally decided to leef.

"Maybe we should leave this out. I'm not sure how to connect this scene with the rest." commented Mercedes thoughtfully.

"What!? Then why did I go through so much pain just now!?" demanded Fubuki dramatically. Everyone ignored the overdramatic adult and agreed with the director, leaving the brunet to cry in a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely pep's, you guys don't even wanna know how long it took me to write this One-Shot. Seriously, I started it in August! But, oh well, whatever, Imma finished now ^^
> 
> Anyway, my inspiration for this little jiggle was my discovery on the Swing Dance or also known as Lindy Hop. Pretty obvious, right? So in August I saw a YouTube video of the Swing dance and was fascinated. It looked like the people were gliding over the floor and everywhere were I looked I saw smiling and laughing people XD
> 
> So my descriptions on the dance and so on could be wrong. I don't know. I'm not a dancer and I have never danced before. Except if you count Just Dance, that is. And so, my love for the dance style and my love for the Fianceshipping mixed and here we are.
> 
> Also the Outtakes were a fun little idea I got from finding a list of 'Anti-pick up lines' on Pinterest and re-reading them I realised how good they fit for Asuka/Manjoume interactions ^^
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the read and hopefully till' next time, bye ✌🏻


End file.
